Heart to Heart
by TaigaPalmtop
Summary: Basically what would happen without influence of other characters or events that occurred in the anime/manga
1. Chapter 1

_Mine. Yours._

* * *

_Let my heart reach yours, Ryuuji! _

Taiga re-enters the Earth.

"Are you alright...?" Ryuuji stands tall above the class, eyes wide and nervously watching Taiga as her hand reaches towards him, her face reads "spaced out." Knowing her, there was an unexpected beating she was unaware of. He had no reasons to be strangled however. He had prepared her lunch, made her breakfast that she ate wholeheartedly, and silently walked her to school. Is it possible he said something without realizing it?

Taiga comes to her senses, blush spreading like wildfire. She looks around the room to see a few students giggling, others staring, Ryuuji included. Her idea for her first excuse was that she was reaching for her pencil, but that wouldn't work considering her pencil was in her other hand. The second excuse was to simply say she was trying to get Ryuuji's attention, but the other students would get the wrong idea. (Well, not entirely...)

What _was _she doing anyway? Oh, that's right.

She sits quietly, one of the only times she'll have nothing to say. Ryuuji smiles, seeing her blush no matter the reason, always makes him smile.

* * *

_Me and my fantasies, they control my actions! _

Taiga kicks a small rock into the schools nearby pond. Ryuuji silenty walks behind her.

"I never knew we had a pond this close to the school." Ryuuji whispers, purposely towards Taiga. He slumps slightly and digs a hand in his pocket, a hint of smirk to show greetings.

Taiga nods, "Dummy, learn the place." She kicks another rock.

"Sure, maybe someday. My memory isn't the best." He drops his bag to the ground and sits criss-crossed, leveling to Taigas height.

Taiga nods again.

"What's wrong? Oh yeah! What happenend back there? In class I mean." He spits out suddenly. He begins to nervously rub a string of hair between his fingers.

"My heart." She says.

"Your...heart?" He tries not to laugh. "That was a bit dramatic over a bit of heartburn..."

"No, my heart felt funny in...a good way." She hides her face by turning directions. "I do silly things, baka. Don't bother."

"Huh? Are you reading some novel in class?" He drops his smile, mentally crossing his fingers.

Taiga squeezes her eyes shut, taking a deep breath.

"Ah...?" Ryuuji's turns his attention away after a few moments. "Sorry. Taiga." He averts his eyes, but they snap back when something begins to smolder him.

"T-Tai-!" Taiga sits in his criss-crossed lap comfortly. "W-What are you doing?"

"I dont want to get dirty," she pats her skirt, "But you are already sitting." She blushes simutaneously with him.

"Oh, I see." Ryuuji cuffs his chin. "Plan on heading home soon?"

"I am home, aren't I?" She no longer hates to admit it.

"In non-literal terms, yes." Ryuuji is able to smile again.

A short pause.

...

"Taiga, I was thinking-" A warmth meets his lips, as well as a tiny grip on his shoulders.

He makes no attempts to stop what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

_What were you thinking? Were you thinking? _

* * *

The couple place their hands together, deepening thier kiss. Others watch from a distance, some surprised while some saw it coming. Taiga notices the students getting thier kicks off of this, she would sarcastically tell them to take a picture it would last longer, but they were already doing that. It's the wrong time to get upset, so she continues to kiss Ryuuji. Before they know it they were completley going at it on the ground, both blushing profusely. The watching students are flustered, and leave the scene.

Ryuuji stops thier kiss, softly pushing Taiga off.

"Um.." Taiga can't help but screech when they realize Ryuuji accidentally placed his hands on her (flat) breasts.

"Agh! I-I'm-!" Ryuuji tries to apologize but Taiga had already impulsly slapped him. He grips his cheek and shys his eyes to the pond.

"...It was an accident, sorry for...slapping you." Taigs fixes the folds in her uniform.

"...You're clumsy Taiga, but I make just as many mistakes don't I?" He smiles.

"Well..." She smiles back.

* * *

The Next Morning.

Ryuuji sat up in his bed, pondering about what had happenend yesterday. He stayed up a good five hours thinking about it last night as well, he regrets it when his eyes start to feel heavy.

Taiga yawns, wincing her eyes. A nice stretch, another yawn. She arises from her bed and rubs her eyes as the sun beats upon her, shining through the window.

After Taiga had slid on her stockings, tied her tie, and flattened her skirt, she arrvies at Ryuujis for breakfast. She remembered the sudden leave after their "incident" the day before. She won't bring it up. It never happenend. It was a mistake.

Ryuuji opens the door, and kisses her cheek upon entrance. The shock forces her to trip on her own feet. Her plan to stay quiet was no longer needed. The reoccuring blush returns on her face, and it seems Ryuuji has already adapted to kissing her, for his face was almost expressionless.


	3. Chapter 3

_My dreams became reality._

* * *

To School

Often on their walk, Ryuuji flicks his fingers onto Taigas knuckles, signaling her to hold hands, though she does not. Ryuuji becomes frustrated, not having yet realized that she is not ready to take their relationship to the next level.

"Yo Palmtop!" Two boys call out from a bus stop close by, Ryuuji hadn't noticed while Taiga stared them down. The boys laugh, "Whats up with that? A bodyguard? Guess you ain't so tough afterall!"

Ryuuji turns his attention.

"Whats up with those asshats?" He slowly grits his teeth.

Taiga sighs, "Another pair of idiots is all." Taiga ignores their final remarks.

She always wondered why others insisted to poke fun at her, if she was this intimidating Palmtop Tiger she was sought to be, why feed the beast? She only hurts people in the end, whether she means to or not. She knows Ryuuji had similar problems, his size and eyes frighten many at school as well as pedestrians. But never has somebody picked on him without having a nervous itch or cold chills. Those boys a moment ago must have had balls of steel to even speak to the most monstorous yet respected people around. You could call them the king and queen of their highschool. The students often played as their pawns, if they made one wrong move they would be slaughtered with verbal abuse and one-hit-knockout punches. Taiga grins, she'd love to see the bastards burn up in her own custom made flames!

Ryuuji scratches his head, "Taiga, you're spaced out again." He smiles slightly.

Taiga looks up to his eyes, she was sitting at the very bustop the boys were at.

Both boys had bloody noses and weak breathing, crawling away from the scene.

She gasped with delight, and then giggled. At least there was one person who wouldn't dare pass her drawing line, who else but her equal?


	4. Chapter 4

_Like a Palmtop Tiger _

* * *

School seemed awfully quick today, students gathered around after school to see a fight, that for once did not include Taiga. Instead, she and Ryuuji were the audienc. It was two girls just simply pulling each others hair, tugging at each other clothes, and swinging low kicks.

"Taiga, where'd you get that popcorn...?" Ryuuji gave a face of predictability.

"How could I watch a fight without any, want some?" She offers a handful.

"No thanks, but-" He is interrupted when the crowd begins to chant for one of the girls, who managed to knock down the other.

"This is getting good..." Taiga pops another piece of popcorn in her mouth. "If only i'd brought more popcorn..." she snivels at her nearly empty package.

"Maybe we should go before things get a bit ugly, Ive seen too much fighting already." Ryuuji takes a step back.

"Eh? You're leaving? You usually like this kind of thing don't you?"

"As of late, I rather not. Im beginning to lose interest and I find it a waste of time. Not to sound like a wuss or girly or-..."

"Oh, alright." Taiga drops the bag on the ground.

"Litterbug." Ryuuji says muffly.

"Wuss." Taiga crosses her arms.

"It's not like I can't stand to see it..."

* * *

Later that day, Taiga had decided to sleep over at Ryuuji's place.

Taiga throws a punch at Ryuuji's crotch, he expertly grabs her fist and pulls her into some sort of arm lock.

"No low shots." Ryuuji struggles.

"That's no fun..." Taiga also struggles, trying to breath lightly so she doesn't seem tired.

"If you want kids i suggest you save them." Ryuuji says with a grin.

"W-Wha-!?" Taiga blushes and loses her balance, allowing Ryuuji to take her down. "Th-That was dirty..."

"No rules in sparring besides face and crotch shots."

"Oh?" Taiga kisses Ryuuji before he counts his five seconds to pinning victory, and jolts back in surprise, Taiga grips his hands and staples him to the floor.

"1..2..3..4..5!" She lets go and pumps her fist in the air.

Ryuuji covers his face with his palm.

"_That _was cruel."

"I am the Palmtop Tiger, no mercy! Rawr!" She blushes and laughs.

"Alright, lets see through in round 2..."

He realized the things that began to bore him, redeemed themselves when done with Taiga. Is everything better with her? Even breakfast in the morning and dinner at night. They say food tastes better when shared with others, afterall.


	5. Chapter 5

The school day seemed to last forever, Ryuuji just couldn't keep himself focused on the class. His mind was too busy racing with a million pointless thoughts.

_Everything with Taiga IS better. Even the time in class without her seems to slowly drag him to his grave.  
_

He sat, impatiently waiting for the lunch break. When it finally arrived; he handed Taiga her lunch and the two sat down to enjoy the short amount of time they had together. Taiga jabbbed at Ryuuji with her chopsticks, which caught him off guard. He looked down at her, who looked up at him with a blushing face, and said "Thank you," for once.

* * *

The words still seemed to ring throughout Ryuuji's head durning dinner.

_Thank you._

Taiga eyed him up and down, he was staring off in to space and had barely touched his food. She finally barked "Are you gonna eat that?"

Ryuuji snapped back in to reality, a little stunned, he was estatic to have Taiga's appreciation. Although he knew she was always thankful for what he'd done for her, she'd never quite shown it before. He knew she had always joked when she called him a dog, but the idea doesn't sound horrible to him. The idea of always being beside Taiga, and make use of his caring, cooking, and cleaning skills, it didn't sound half bad.

Taiga finally sighed "I'm going to eat your food if you keep staring in to space like that."

Ryuuji shook his head with a small chuckle, something about the way she commanded things with an iron fist... He always admired that about Taiga. She had the ability to make commands and take initiative, but he also knew that she had a very fragile inside. He liked being able to see that gentle side of her.

Maybe being stuck with her isn't a curse after all.


End file.
